Children have played with clay and other types of modeling compound for many years in the past. However, conventional modeling compound that is sufficiently resistant to deformation so as to maintain its shape after forming presents difficulty for children who do not always have sufficient strength to deform the modeling compound as desired. This is a particular problem that has made it difficult to form modeling compound by extrusion or molding of the modeling compound.